


Almost Sisters

by flickawhip



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Esme enjoys some time with Sandra...RP Fic.





	Almost Sisters

Sandra had made her way up to Esme's door, knocking happily and moving to settle back on the step, her smile soft as she watched the door and waited for Esme to answer the door. 

"Come on Es...."

The door opened slowly. Sandra smiled and entered the house shyly. Esme smiled and gently stroked her shoulders. 

"Sorry..."

Sandra murmured softly. 

"I'm a little... nervous."

"Why?"

Esme asked.

"We've done this before."

"It has... been a while."

Esme smiled and gently kissed her neck.

"You never forget how to... No matter how long in-between times."

Sandra blushed a little. 

"Perhaps not... it just feels... different this time."

"How so?"

"I don't know... I guess, since Rob left..."

Esme murred softly and sympathetically.

"Baby you really need to let Carl take you to bed with him..."

She murred as she stroked her friend's body.

"He'll be so good for you...he's a brilliant rebound fuck."

She said as she began to slowly unzip Sandra's dress. 

"I... don't think I could."

"Well. You need to fuck a guy either way."

"Maybe if we can find a younger man..."

"Oh they are my specialty..."

"Sounds promising."

Esme smiled as she began playing with Sandra's dress's zip again.

"Come cub hunting with me sometime baby girl...I always snag at least five or eight. I'm willing to share."

"I might just do that..."

Esme smiled and unzipped Sandra's dress. Sandra smiled and let her take it. Esme smiled and admired Sandra's body. Sandra blushed but smiled.

"What’s with the blush sexy?"

"It feels so new... being alone."

Esme smiled.

"Well...we all have to learn sometime..."

She teased. 

"Then... teach me."

"Oh...with pleasure."

Esme purred and began to gently suckle on Sandra's nipples. Sandra soon mewed. Esme purred and kept suckling. Sandra continued to mew. Esme's hands began to roam over Sandra's body. Sandra began to mewl. Esme smiled and playfully bit the air in front of Sandra's face. Sandra murred softly. 

"Ohhh you like being teased then..."

Esme purred and gently drew her teeth across Sandra's left cheek and shoulder, delighting in the soft mewl it gained her. 

"Yes ma'am."

"Oooooooh Ma’am, is it? So... you’re a sub are you?"

"Yes ma'am."

Esme purred.

"Well...in that case..."

She quickly and firmly, but gently moved Sandra back up against a wall pinning her there with her arms above her head and began to kiss her much more aggressively. Sandra mewled even as she kissed back. With one of her hands Esme took hold of Sandra bra by the font and violently yanked it off causing her breasts to jiggle wildly. Sandra had mewed softly, her mews turning to mewls. Esme began to roughly lick Sandra's breasts. Sandra continued to mewl. Esme soon pushed one of her legs in between Sandra's and pushed her knee upwards into her, using her knee to get Sandra off. Sandra soon cried out and came.


End file.
